Azathoth
Azathoth, also known as The Blind Idiot God, is the great, all-powerful Ruler of the Outer Gods and a cosmic entity of colossal proportions, created by horror fantasy writer, H.P. Lovecraft. He is omnipotent - beyond the power of the Great Old Ones such as Cthulhu and even its fellow Outer Gods - and is the sole most powerful being in Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, who first appeared in the 1922 short story Azathoth. Azathoth is seen as all-powerful and the creator of all of existence. All of reality is merely a part of Azathoth's dream unknowingly created by itself. However, Azathoth, whilst he is asleep, is not all-knowing (being a "Blind Idiot God") and is completely mindless. The trait of being all-knowing is said to belong to its fellow Outer Gods, Yibb-Tstll and Yog-Sothoth. History According to Lovecraftian mythology Azathoth is the omnipotent "Blind Idiot God" or "Nuclear Chaos" - it is said to be stuck in an endless slumber and is served upon by countless lesser deities that play a maddening tune on innumerable drums and flutes to keep Azathoth from awakening, for if the great "Daemon Sultan" should awaken even for a few moments all of existence is said to be doomed as it will signal the ultimate destruction of existence as we know it. As well as its innumerable drummers Azathoth is tended upon by horrendous dancers and is said to float in the very centre of the universe in the centre of chaos itself (and hence "nuclear" may actually refer to its dwelling at the nucleus of the universe), no mortal has yet entered this realm and survived and judging by the visions spoken of by H.P. Lovecraft and later writers it is doubtful that any who did would wish to continue living, as Azathoth held the same insanity inducing aura as the other Lovecraftian horrors despite it being trapped in slumber. Description Azathoth's precise appearance is only hinted at throughout the Mythos, and indeed may be unknowable by mortal beings. It is described as occupying a position outside of the universe, where it is attended by a cohort of alien servants who continually bathe it with the sounds of pipes and drums. Though it is the ruler and creator of all existence, it is described as "a blind idiot god," oblivious to the universe and the beings within it. Powers Azathoth is technically "God," and additionally the"Blind Idiot God" who is absolutely mindless and unconscious, but is omnipotent and the most powerful being of all. He created all of existence as part of his dream and is not even aware of it. Should he awaken, all of existence would be no more and all would once again be Azathoth. He cannot be destroyed as the concept of destruction is merely his dream, and he exists beyond the concept of speed, strength, mortals and the Outer Gods as they are all merely part of his dream. Despite being mindless, Azathoth does have a will of his own and commands his messanger and avatar, Nyarlathotep. Azathoth's family tree *Nyarlathotep (son) *The Nameless Mist (offspring) *Darkness (offspring) *Yog-Sothoth (grandson) *Shub-Niggurath (granddaughter) *Nug and Yeb (great-grandchildren) *Wilbur Whateley (great-grandson) *Cthulhu (great-great-grandson) *Tsathoggua (great-great-grandson) Quotes Theories Because of H.P. Lovecrafts lack of explanation, there are several theories on who or what Azathoth really is. *Azathoth is merely a pawn of an even more terrible creature. *Azathoth was invovled in a Cosmic War, in which he lost his sanity. *Azathoth is not even the God's true name. *Azathoth is located at the centre of Earth, instead of the centre of existence or outside of existence. Trivia *Azathoth is one of the, if not the, most powerful villain(s) in all of fiction. *Azathoth was only referred to in the short story ''Azathoth in the title. **''The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath'' is the true first story to mention Azathoth. *Azathoth presumably is omniscient while he is awake as omniscience is part of his mind. *Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth are often debated as to who is more powerful. However, Azathoth is more powerful due to Yog-Sothoth only being part of Azathoth's dream. *Azathoth is titled the Nuclear Chaos, not in terms of Nuclear Power, but in terms of a Nucleus as he is the Master and centre of existence. *Azathoth has Cults on Earth, who wish to summon Azathoth into the mortal world. *"Thoth", part of Azathoth's name, is the Egyptian God of Wisdom. Gallery File:Azathoth.png|Azathoth being played Music by it's fellow Outer Gods --Azathoth--.jpg|Azathoth Azathoth2.jpg tumblr_nx0eelbokD1rh8tweo1_500.jpg Ia_Ia_Azathoth.jpg azathoth fhoafhdosafdsa.jpg|Azathoth listening to Music Azathoth the Blind Idiot God.jpg|The Blind Idiot God aka Azathoth. Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos.jpg|The Nuclear Chaos aka Azathoth. 2856412-azathoth_hpl.jpg azathoth.jpg 1748345-azathoth6u.jpg Azathoth_Russell.png Category:Book Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cthulhu Mythos Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Amoral Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Satan Category:Cataclysm Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Titular Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Supernatural Category:Old Villains Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Omnipotents Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Force of Nature Category:Demon Category:Leader